


Short comings

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Time Skips, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: A collection of short stories about trans Nishinoya and his life after meeting Asahi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 7 years and I haven't read over it so if y'all see some fucked up shit lemme know fam

Being short isn't so bad, Noya had never complained. It made him a better player, a better Libero, made him quicker. Able to pick up balls and not let his team down. Being small was his advantage. 

That's what he thought in high school. 

Now, as a full blown adult and the ripe age of twenty four. Being short was not an advantage. If fact, Noya complained about it at least five times a day. Being on your own and living by yourself, you had no one to reach things for you. Thus, having to stand on multiple items to get what you wanted or climb things like a fucking tree. Noya favorited the later. 

But there was no climbing things here, there's nothing around that could possibly help Noya’s situation. He's stuck staring at a plug for a treadmill that for some damn reason was a foot above him. Even standing on the machine was a no go, what's a small man going to do? Find a ladder? This is what he gets, he figures. Coming to the gym as soon as it's open of course some things wouldn't be plugged in yet. He's the only damn soul In here! Until he hears the chime of the door opening, he whips his head around, not even caring to really look at this new person.

“Hey! You!” He shouts.

The man isn't facing him but Noya can see him visibly jump, he slowly turns around and Noya can barely breathe. Shit! He's fucking gorgeous!

The man points to himself, face already red, “Uhm, me?” 

Noya breathes in a sharp breath, you can do this man, stops staring at his arms. “Yes!” He exhales dramatically, “Can you please come over here and plug this in for me? I can't reach the damned thing.”

“Oh!” The man drops the bag he was holding, leaning it against a bench near the entrance. “Sure.” 

Noya watches him walk over, not checking him out at all. Or so he tells himself, but damn those thighs in those tiny ass shorts.

When the guy makes it over, he holds his right hand out, “Uh, I'm Azumane Asahi.”

Noya squeals mentality, “Nishinoya Yuu!” He all but yells, slapping his hand against the much larger one, shaking it frantically, “Pleased to meet you Azumane-san!” 

The man laughs at his excitement, “Asahi is fine.” He smiles, letting go of Noya’s hand.

“Alright Asahi-san! Now can you please reach this? I've been stuck staring at it for half an hour you know.” 

Asahi laughs again, “Why didn't you get someone? There's always someone working here?” He grabs the plug end Noya had sat on top on the machine, shirt riding up slightly showing the tan skin that Noyas eyes immediately focus on and easily plugs the treadmill in. 

Noya opens his mouth and closes it a couple times, “I totally didn't even think about that, well now I feel stupid!” 

Asahi scratches at his cheek, visibly nervous, “I'm sure you're not, I probably wouldn't have thought of it either.” 

Noya’s laugh is loud, “But you just did Asahi-san!” He leans dramatically against the now running machine, throwing a hand over his eyes, “I've been called worse. You can break it to me, I won't cry I promise!” He can hear the other man stifle a laugh, he peaks out from between his fingers and his heart probably skips a beat. He's sure of it. 

Asahi has his hand covering his mouth, cheeks red and eyes closed. His shoulders are shaking from the held in laughter, after a minute, he takes in a deep breath and looks at Noya. Who most likely has a stupid look on his face, and smiles shyly behind his hand. 

\-------

The next time Noya sees Asahi it's at a coffee shop, he’d recognize that ass anywhere. He’s standing behind him in line and just so happens to see a ass or uh, a bun he's familiar with. They'd spent the day working out together, there's no way he'd forget that gorgeous of a person.

Noya gently taps on the man's arms to get his attention, laughing when Asahi jumps and turns around. “Oh! Nishinoya! You gave me a fright!”

“I ‘gave you a fright’ Asahi-san? Did you lie to me about your age and you're actually a fifty year old man?” Noya smirks.

“No! I didn't- ugh Nishinoya!” Obviously getting flustered, Asahi turns back around in line huffing as he does. 

“Hey hey hey don't ignore me Asahi-san! I thought we had somethin’ special!” Noya teases, shifting to stand in front of his newest friend. He smiles widely up at him until Asahi pokes him firmly in the forehead, “Hey!”

“Hay is for horses, Nishinoya.” 

\------

Noya’s got it! He's absolutely got it!

[5:38am] Nishinoya: Asahi-san!!!

[5:41am] Asahi: Who's this

[5:42am] Nishinoya: you kno who this is you dick!!!

[5:42am] Nishinoya: I was gonna tell u I have another guess!!

[5:45am] Asahi: I have no clue who this is

[5:46am] Nishinoya: why do u do this 2 me

[5:46am] Nishinoya: I thought u loved me

[5:57am] Asahi: This must be my dog because the only thing I love is her

[5:57am] Asahi: Snowball I didn't know you could text this is truly fascinating

[6:00am] Nishinoya: U KNO THIS IS NISHINOYA 

[6:03am] Asahi: hmm no, nope doesn't ring any bells

[6:05am] Nishinoya: well i guess this means you don't want anymore of my delicious brownies then

[6:06am] Asahi: oh hey Nishinoya what's up

[6:07am] Nishinoya: uh huh yeah that's what I thought

[6:09am] Nishinoya: I was GONNA tell you I have another guess at what you're in college for!!! 

[6:13am] Asahi: and what might that be

[6:15am] Nishinoya: ur a dentist aren't you

[6:18am] Asahi: Nope!

[6:19am] Nishinoya: DAMN

\------

Asahi was having trouble, more than usual. He liked Nishinoya, I mean really liked him. He was funny, loud, and had made each day since they'd met so much better for him. He was smiling more, working out more often, even getting his homework done. If there was a cure for the slumps it would be Nishinoya. It's only been three months since they met, but his mother had always told him he'd know the one when he meets them. Asahi's pretty sure he knows, he wants to yell it from the rooftops. 

He knows he should tell him, he knows Noya would never get upset with him, even if he didn't feel the same. They could still be friends, right? Is Noya even gay? Does Noya even know he's gay? Does Noya even like gay people?? He should just, come out and say it, get it over and done with. He should practice while he's waiting, he leans on the treadmill that he'd first met his love interest and speaks out loud. “Noya, I'm pansexual and-”

-“Oh? That's cool I'm gay as fuck myself.” 

Asahi jumps at the voice, spinning around and facing, “Noya?!” 

He smiles and drops his bag, “Yup that's my name! So you ready to get all gay and sweaty now?” 

Well, that's one way to come out, he guesses.

\-----

[3:30pm] Nishinoya: hey asahi-san do you wanna meet up somewhere? I need to tell ya something

[3:38pm] Asahi: sure snowball, should I bring your leash?

[3:40pm] Nishinoya: meet me at the park by 5 you dick!!

Nishinoya sighs and turns his phone screen off, today is the day that's going to make or break his friendship. He figures since he's got a huge gay crush on the guy, he should know everything about him. Even the things he doesn't want to talk about. With a grunt he sits up from his bed, scratching at the stubble growing on his cheek. A shower would be a good start. 

He arrives at the park at the center of town just before five, clean shaved and squeaky clean. Checking his phone he pulls up the reply from Asahi he hadn't read. 

[3:44pm] Asahi: Alright I'll be there!!

He smiles at it, they've gotten so close in such a short period of time. One year today, he thinks.

[4:57pm] Nishinoya: I'm by the fountain

[4:57pm] Asahi: yeah I see you

He looks up from his phone, eyes locking onto the figure walking his way. His heart thumps fast in his chest, anxiety licking at his mind. Before he has anymore time to panic, Asahi is in front of him, smiling softly.

“Hey.” He all but whispers. Asahi shifts slightly, leaning on his right leg. 

“Hi, you had something you wanted to talk about?”

Noya let's out a shaky breath, “uhm yeah I-uh” mentally slapping himself Noya continued, “Asahi-san, this is really hard for me.”

Asahi rests his hand against Noyas shoulder, thumb rubbing in slow circles “Noya, take your time. It seems like this is important to you.” Noya closes his eyes, just feeling the way Asahi's thumb dug into his skin, breathing in and out. When he opens his eyes again, he feels calmer. He looks at his friends face. 

“Asahi-san, I'm transgender.”

His friend stares blankly back at him for a few loop minutes before a smile slowly appears on his lips, “Nishinoya, thank you for telling me.”

Noya feels, well...he feels confused. He's thanking him? “I uhm, you're not mad?”

Asahi's hand slides down his arm, squeezing his bicep, “Why would I be mad? I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me something like that.” 

Noya doesn't realize he's started crying until Asahi pulls him in close, wrapping his arms around him. He presses his face against his friends chest, weeping gently into the fabric of Asahi's sweater. His small fingers grip at the brunette's sides, he doesn't know how long they stand there holding each other. 

\-----

Nothing had changed after Noya’s confession, which he was extremely grateful for. They still hung out, they still worked out, Asahi never treated him any different. Noyas routine however, changed. He was less stressed, extremely so, he even took his shirt off once while they worked out. Asahi not once commented on his scars, only smiled when Noya had shrugged his loose tank top off. 

Asahi's feelings never changed for his best friend, he was completely smitten. He adored Nishinoya. Though still struggling to come up with a way of telling him, so he stayed quiet. Only stole secret glances and affectionate stares. They'd gotten closer though, which Asahi was thankful for. They've held hands while watching TV, Asahi assuming platonically. Sometimes Noya would crawl into bed with him while he’d been sleeping over, claiming a bad dream had awoken him. Only to snuggle in close and sigh while Asahi wrapped his arms around him. 

Noya on the other hand was trying his damnedest to make Asahi get a clue, when would this boy just take him on a date? He was obviously interested! It was time for plan B.

[11:54am] Nishinoya: Hey!! I'm coming over

Asahi glances at his phone, making a face at the text. Noya lives about thirty minutes away, he could clean up a little and maybe take a shower- 

[11:55am] Nishinoya: actually I'm here it's cold so plz open the door 

Shit. 

Jumping off the couch, he slips on the lounge pants he'd thrown on the seat next to him, he slips when he reaches the wood flooring falling right on his ass with a shriek. Why does he still wear his socks indoors? Getting up and fast walking to his front door while rubbing his aching cheek, he swings the door open revealing his friend who has a knowing smirk on his face.

“Were you watching TV in your underwear again? I heard some shuffling in there.” Noya ducks under Asahi’s outstretched arm on the door and starts to undo his winter jacket. Asahi mumbles a quiet was not and closes the door. He watches Noya bend down to unlace his boots before moving around him and headed back towards the couch. He plops back down and waits for his friend to finish before speaking, “So what did I do to get the pleasure of seeing your wonderful face so early in the morning?”

Noya only stared at him, with his captivating golden eyes. He looked troubled, and maybe a bit nervous. He clears his throat before opening his mouth, “Well I wanted to ask you something.” He's fidgety, twirling his fingers together and his left leg jumping every few moments. 

Asahi eyes him, taking it all in. He's not as nervous as when he’d came out, “Are you okay Noya?” He places his hand on the smaller mans shoulder. Noya stares at his hand a few moments before grabbing it with his own, he brings it down onto his lap. Not letting go, Asahi’s curls his fingers around Noya’s boney ones. “Yeah, I uh. I'm great Asahi. I'm perfect.” Noya finally looks up at his friend. Feeling at ease and calm.

“Asahi, I think I'm in love with you.”

Asahi stares at him, face unmoving until he takes a deep breath, “Nishinoya that's not a question.” he smiles, “but uh, I think I love you too.” 

Noya slaps him in the arm, blush high on his cheek bones, “Asahi you dick! This is no time for jokes!” He's laughing though, staring at Asahi with all the love in the world. “Do you mean it?” 

“Yeah, I mean it.”


End file.
